1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal combustion engine, and more specifically, to an improved apparatus and method of transporting combustible material transport to, and removing of exhaust from, the cylinder chamber of combustion.
2. Discussion of Related Arts
The operation of the internal combustion engine is organic and complex. The primary combustion occurs in the cylinder/chamber apparatus of the internal combustion engine. This combustion process can be likened to a cyclical process. The cycle first begins with an intake action, with a piston moving down a combustion chamber (cylinder apparatus) and drawing in a fuel/air mixture. Then, the piston compresses the fuel/air mixture as it travels in the combustion chamber that is temporarily sealed. Moreover, the compressed combustible fuel/air mixture is guided towards the ignition component and ignited. Later, at the ignition stage, the combusted gases exert a force on the piston, pushing it downward and thereby transmitting a driving force through a connecting rod to force the crankshaft into a power-generating stroke. Lastly, in a timed and semi-spontaneous action, the burned fuel/air mixture exits the combustion chamber via an exhaust valve.
The major practical flaws of the conventional poppet valve and spring assembly are inherent in the fact that valves are tasked with the process of rapidly pounding and the valve springs are tasked with the job of providing tension to open and close at an alarmingly high rate of speed. Over time, this process can become problematic since the poppet valve functions can sometimes fall slower than the operations of the rest of the engine, especially during a rate of high RPM. This is not to mention the wear and tear to the components caused by repeated pounding and moving in and out of high-tension positions.
Rotary valve assemblies have been proposed as replacements to the conventional poppet valve-based assemblies. Implementing rotary valve assemblies requires adequate cooling functions as well as aptly needed sealing. Some attempts have been made to utilize other components, like inserts, and compounds, like ceramics, to address the issues of sealing and cooling. These alien components, however, are not conducive to the use and production of universally accessible materials and parts. This not only makes such uses cost prohibitive, but does not allow for a universal distribution and acquisition of these parts and components. Other attempts at sealing have not derived a viable and realistic approach with regard to the durability needed in the internal compartments of an engine. The additional components utilized in these attempts for sealing and cooling minimize the advantages of rotary valve assemblies and limit their commercial viability.
Hence, what is needed is a proper implementation of a rotary valve assembly that meets the specific requirements of cooling and sealing, without utilizing components that are susceptible to issues of durability, complexity, cost, and accessibility. The present invention maximizes engine performance by enhancing its efficiency and by addressing the cooling and sealing inadequacies, as well as by eliminating some standard components that will no longer be required as part of an improved design.